The Snake With The Wormtongue
by Wilwarin
Summary: Eowyn's dreams are being haunted. Please R/R.


Author: Wilwarin Title: The Snake With The Wormtongue Note: Updated version Rating: PG-13 to be safe Disclaimer: I wrote this for fun. I'm not making any profit. Tolkien is genius and the one making the money. First idea was Théoden/Éowyn but better judgment took over. Inspired from a line from "The Fairer Sex" by Scribe.  
  
If you want to do T/E, I want to know about it. E-mail on bio.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I walked into the courtyard, sword in hand. I stopped and wrapped my fingers around the cold hilt. I slowly pulled the blade from the sheath. The steel flashed in the sunlight, and I let the scabbard fall to the ground. I swung the sword a few times, flexing my wrists. I held the blade vertical, tip to the sky. My palm grazed down the flat edge. I gripped it with both hands, swirled it above my head and slashed the air in a diagonal.  
  
I heard a voice behind me. "Very good, my lady. You have great talent for combat."  
  
"Thank you, Gamling. I have been in need of a good practice."  
  
"King Théoden requests your presence. Gríma said it was urgent."  
  
"I shall go at once. Thank you."  
  
Gamling bowed and left. I picked up my scabbard and replaced the blade. I wrapped the belt around my waist and went to speak to my uncle. It had been so long since he had wanted to see me. Ever since Gríma Wormtongue became his advisor, he seemed distant. He wasn't his usual self anymore. He never spoke a word to me even though I had taken to yelling into his ear. Hopefully, it was good news.  
  
I entered his throne room. As of recent, he looked older as if a day were a year to him. As usual, Gríma was at his side. How I hated him. I ignored his presence.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Uncle?"  
  
"Éowyn, my sister-daughter. You have reached an age where a maiden is expected to marry."  
  
"I am aware of the fact. I haven't yet met a man who will accept me as a Shieldmaiden."  
  
He wearily nodded. "I have come to the decision that you should cease your duty as one. In time, you will wed Gríma, and he will take over the throne."  
  
I felt as if I had been trampled by Shadowfax. I stared at him in shock, but I noticed that Gríma was cocky. I suspected him of this scheme but did not show it. "Thank you, Uncle."  
  
I slowly walked through the corridor and heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Hello, my beautiful bri--"  
  
I spun around and gripped one hand around Gríma's throat before he could finish. "Listen well, Wormtongue. I believe you are behind this. If you dare lay a hand on me, I swear I will cut it off and throw it into the fire; along with anything else you touch me with."  
  
I let go of him and started to walk back inside. He suddenly appeared in front of me; his hand was on the hilt of my sword. He stared into my eyes.  
  
"Someday you will be my queen, Éowyn. Someday."  
  
With his other hand, he held the back of my head as he forced his lips onto mine.  
  
** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** * ** I sprang up in bed, breathing heavily. I was in my room. I sighed. 'Another damn nightmare,' I realized.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Éowyn, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Éomer." I walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
My brother stood in the doorway. "I heard a scream."  
  
"I was dreaming again."  
  
He eyed me suspiciously. "Gríma?"  
  
"Yes. The same one as last night."  
  
"Do not fear. They will go away. I will make them go away, even if it means getting rid of him."  
  
"Thank you, Éomer. I trust that will not be necessary."  
  
His eyebrow raised. "It's been over a month, Éowyn. You've had nightmares every night."  
  
"I will be fine. Do not worry."  
  
"Do you need anything? I can run down to the kitchen and bring you something."  
  
"No, thank you. I only want to go back to sleep."  
  
"As you wish. Goodnight, sister."  
  
"Goodnight, Éomer."  
  
I closed the door, and climbed back into the bed. Not a minute went by before there was another knock. "What is it?"  
  
"My lady?"  
  
It was the last person I wanted to see. "Go away, Gríma."  
  
"I heard a noise. Is everything alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. It was just a nightmare."  
  
"Do you want me to keep you company before you sleep?"  
  
The thought of him and me alone in the same room sent a shiver down my spine. "No. Please, leave me alone."  
  
"Someday I will make those nightmares of yours go away. Someday."  
  
That word hung over me like a shadow. I fluffed my pillow and laid down.  
  
"Accursed snake."  
  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: For those who asked, I am working on a chapter 2 & 3, but I don't know how well they will work. Time will tell.  
  
I don't care how old this fic is, please review anyway. I will need good feedback for other fics I am working on.  
  
Thanks. 


End file.
